Cita para cenar
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: —Haces que me sienta hambrienta. Edward tenía los ojos entornados, y la sonrisa que le rondaba la boca le hacía aún más atractivo. —Y tú haces que me sienta afortunado. Sujetaba el cuenco como si tuviera miedo de lo que podría hacer si lo soltaba. Eso hizo reír a Bella. —Deja eso sobre la mesa y dame algo más duro.


**Cita para cenar**

**Advertencias**

Este relato corto pertenece a la Saskia Walker, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este relato, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

Edward depositó la fuente humeante encima de la mesa con una floritura, decidido a impresionar a su invitada.

—Tiene una pinta riquísima —dijo Bella, mirando la comida con avidez.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de alejarse, ella alargó el brazo y le agarró la mano.

— ¿Esto es una cita de las buenas? —Entrelazó los dedos con los de él al formular la pregunta.

Él se quedó mirando aquel rostro inquisitivo y por un momento no supo qué responder. El contacto físico era demasiado bueno y la pregunta era casi demasiado directa…, pero era exactamente hacia donde tenía planeado dirigir la conversación durante el segundo plato. Entonces ella le dedicó aquella preciosa sonrisa suya y la tensión en el estómago empezó a hacerse insoportable.

—Esa era mi intención —respondió.

Aprovechando el momento de súbita intimidad, se acercó los dedos de ella a los labios, se los besó, y luego se agachó para besarla en la boca. Ella separó los labios aterciopelados para acogerlo, invitándolo, y cuando le envolvió la mano libre alrededor de la nuca y lo atrajo aún más cerca, el deseo físico se apoderó rápidamente de todo su cuerpo y se le puso dura. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento, y ahora sabía que ella también lo deseaba.

—No dejes que se enfríe —le dijo ella con una mirada pícara cuando se separaron.

«Imposible», pensó él sentándose a la mesa, frente a ella. La deseaba demasiado, y tenerla tan cerca lo estaba volviendo loco. Era una mujer sensual y expresiva, con una personalidad cálida y alegre. Eso era lo que le había atraído desde el preciso instante en que se había mudado al piso de enfrente hacía unos seis meses. Lo suyo había sido atracción a primera vista, pero dada la diferencia de edad y su condición de recién divorciada, no creía que tuviese ninguna oportunidad. Él era un estudiante de posgrado de veintitantos años. Ella era una ejecutiva del mundillo de la publicidad de unos treinta y pocos. ¿Por qué narices iba a darle la hora siquiera? Pero lo cierto es que había aceptado su invitación, y allí estaban.

—Bueno, ¿y cuánto tiempo hace que querías invitarme a cenar? —le preguntó ella mientras él le servía la comida de la fuente en el plato.

—Desde el día en que te mudaste aquí. —Le sonrió.

A ella le brillaron los ojos.

—Y yo que creía que solo te interesaba Seth…

Edward levantó un hombro.

—Oye, es un buen adversario en los videojuegos…

Eso era verdad, pero no toda la verdad. Hacía seis meses que cada mañana charlaba con ella y con su hijo de siete años delante de los buzones. Luego un lunes se empeñó en ayudarla con la basura. Ella se lo agradeció y estuvieron charlando animadamente. Al poco invitó a Seth a jugar a un juego de ordenador, y Bella lo acompañó como público entusiasta. Los tres empezaron a acudir juntos al parque del barrio, y mientras veían jugar a Seth, ellos disfrutaban de largas conversaciones sobre la vida en general. La fascinación de Edward por ella había ido aumentando sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta que empezó a pasar las noches en vela y supo que había llegado el momento de arriesgarse y mover ficha.

Cuando el fin de semana que su compañero de piso estaba fuera coincidió con los dos días que Seth debía pasar con su padre, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para invitarla a una cena informal en su casa. Bella le respondió con una sonrisa radiante y rápidamente le confirmó que llevaría una botella de vino y bombones de menta para después de la cena. Y ahora ahí estaba ella, en su minúscula cocina, la cita más sexy que cualquier hombre podría desear. Cuando ella entró en la casa esa misma tarde, faltó poco para que a él se le cayera la sartén que llevaba en la mano. El vestido que se había puesto era sencillo pero elegante, con un escote pronunciado y el largo a la altura del muslo. Además, estaban los zapatos y las medias brillantes. Cuando se sentó, cruzó las piernas a la altura de los muslos. A él se le puso dura inmediatamente y tuvo que darse la vuelta y servirse un vaso de agua para ayudar a alejar la imagen de su cerebro.

—Perdón, me parece que no me he expresado bien —dijo él en un intento de no estropearlo—. No quería dar a entender que he estado utilizando a Seth para acercarme a ti.

—No te preocupes, no se me ocurriría pensar eso. —Bebió un sorbo de vino y luego ensartó con el tenedor un trozo de pollo picante a la tailandesa y se lo llevó a la boca. Cerró los ojos, impresionada, mientras saboreaba cada bocado.

A él aquello no le ayudaba a formular frases con sentido. Le estaba costando mucho expresarse, y eso era importante. Tenía que demostrarle que iba en serio, y necesitaba saber si ella se lo tomaría a él —un hombre más joven— en serio.

—Me gusta la compañía de Seth, es un chico estupendo, pero tenía la esperanza de llegar a conocerte mejor a ti también.

—Y me conocerás… —Se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

Al oír la promesa que encerraban sus palabras le entraron ganas de acabar de cenar cuanto antes, o de pasar de la cena.

Ella señaló su plato con el tenedor y una expresión similar al placer orgásmico se apoderó de su rostro.

—Mmm… Me encanta la comida tailandesa.

—Ya lo veo. —Eso era quedarse muy, muy corto. Era un cumplido enorme para sus dotes como cocinero, pero la expresión de ella no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse. Y, si la vista no le engañaba, juraría que se le marcaban los pezones en la tela del vestido. Ya nunca podría volver a oler el aroma de la citronela sin recordar el aspecto que tenía ella esa noche.

—Y dime, ¿por qué no me has invitado a cenar hasta ahora?

Edward la miró; su tenedor se quedó suspendido a medio camino entre el plato y la boca.

—No estaba seguro de que me tomaras en serio, así que preferí esperar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Al principio preferí ir poco a poco contigo, tenía que estar segura de que no iba a actuar por despecho. Mi marido me dejó por una mujer más joven, así que quería asegurarme de que estaba aquí por las razones correctas.

Eso era lo que él había deducido, y ahora sabía que ella también había imaginado ese momento, con la misma ansia que él.

—A medida que fue pasando el tiempo —continuó—, estuve segura. No estoy aquí para vengarme de mi marido ni nada de eso. Estaba deseando que me invitaras a salir.

A Edward le dieron ganas de levantarla en volandas y llevársela al dormitorio para celebrarlo.

Como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento, ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No te estaré avergonzando, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras él hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma y seguir pinchando la comida con el tenedor como si tal cosa. Una expresión sensual y sugerente se apoderó del rostro de ella y le brillaron los labios.

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en la comida cuando ella le estaba dando luz verde de forma tan obvia? La mujer con la que había soñado conseguir una cita en las semanas anteriores prácticamente le estaba confirmando que iban a irse a la cama esa misma noche.

—Me alegro de que seas tan directa.

Edward soltó el tenedor. Se le había quitado esa clase de apetito. Quería deleitarse con su presencia.

—Y yo me alegro de que seas tan buen cocinero, entre otras cosas —respondió ella, y se echó a reír. El sonido de su risa era rotundo y sensual, como todo en ella.

—Me siento halagado. —Y era verdad.

Ella comía con verdadero deleite, como si fuera lo mejor que había probado en su vida y como si estuviera con el hombre con el que quería estar. ¿Sabría ella cómo le estaba afectando eso? Edward así lo sospechaba. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos, y en cierto sentido parecía estar evaluándolo. Eso hizo que le subiera la temperatura.

—Esta es la razón por la que en el trabajo siempre me dan las cuentas de los productos alimenticios —explicó ella—. Los sabores me estimulan la imaginación hasta límites insospechados… —Su mirada se posó en él.

La conversación estaba haciendo que la sangre se le agolpase entre las piernas, pero no se quejaba.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró.

—Te voy a contar un secreto. —Bella se inclinó hacia delante con actitud cómplice—. Creo que mis papilas gustativas son una de mis zonas erógenas más poderosas.

No había pie a malinterpretaciones en la expresión traviesa de sus ojos. Edward alzó las cejas y dijo:

—Ah, ¿de verdad?

—Así es. Cuando como algo que me gusta mucho, y la comida picante me encanta, me pongo a cien.

Edward la miró fijamente mientras las implicaciones exactas de sus palabras tomaban forma. Su mente curiosa empezó a indagar más hondo, preguntándose hasta qué punto se manifestaba esa excitación. ¿Estaba ya húmeda? ¿Quería, como consecuencia, llegar hasta el final? Las preguntas se disiparon cuando Bella le sostuvo la mirada y cogió el tenedor para probar un nuevo bocado de curry verde tailandés. La observó mover sus brillantes labios mientras paladeaba los sabores con avidez. Siguió otro largo «Mmm». Edward se fijó entonces en la forma en que se movía en la silla; era una respuesta realmente física. Sintió que su erección se intensificaba al preguntarse qué sentiría teniéndola sobre su regazo mientras comía… ¿y si era él mismo el que le daba de comer?

—Mi ex marido lo odiaba —añadió—. Es un milagro que estuviéramos juntos nueve años. —Se echó a reír de nuevo.

— ¿En serio?

Edward se sintió aliviado al ver que no parecía lamentar el fin de su matrimonio y, sobre todo, que no parecía haber ninguna reconciliación a la vista, una posibilidad que le rondó por la cabeza la primera vez que se planteó pedirle una cita. Lo más irónico era que, unas horas antes, mientras preparaba la cena, había estado repitiéndose que no debía hacerle preguntas incómodas sobre su divorcio. Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ese tema se había desvanecido en cuanto aquella diosa absoluta apareció y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con él, como si salir a cenar con un hombre más joven y hablar sobre sus zonas erógenas fuese algo de lo más cotidiano.

Le chispearon los ojos.

—Cuando una comida es tan deliciosa como esta, para mí equivale a unos buenos preliminares…

Para Edward, aquello empezaba a ser insoportable.

—Tengo que admitir que la manera en que estás disfrutando de la comida me está poniendo malo, muy malo…

Ella hundió un dedo en la comisura de la boca y se limpió una gota de salsa que resbalaba sin rumbo.

—Me he dado cuenta de que has dejado de comer.

Cuando se lamió el dedo, Edward tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en la silla. Tenía la polla tiesa bajo la cremallera de los vaqueros, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sexo.

—Estoy disfrutando demasiado viéndote comer como para preocuparme por mi plato.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente complacida.

—Siento curiosidad por saber cuán profundamente te afecta —añadió él, y acto seguido se preguntó si se había pasado de la raya.

Ella no parecía escandalizada por el comentario, de hecho sonrió.

— ¿Me lo preguntas como estudiante de investigación de biología o te mueve un interés más personal? —Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de vino, lo que solo pareció enfatizar el significado de lo que estaba diciendo—. No seas tímido, Edward. Soy nueve o diez años mayor que tú. Somos adultos y nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Yo sabía que no me habías invitado aquí solo para cenar…

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres tan generosas y directas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ocho años, eres ocho años mayor que yo.

—No voy a preguntar cómo lo sabes.

—Se lo pregunté a nuestra casera.

Eso le hizo gracia.

—Has estado investigando…

Él asintió.

—Sí, desde luego. Ojalá mi tesis doctoral tratara sobre ti y tus erógenas papilas gustativas.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risita.

—Sería un tema de investigación divertido, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo.

— ¿Y qué crees que haría falta, en tu opinión experta como estudiante de posgrado de biología? —Sus dedos recorrieron el tirante del hombro de su vestido.

—Pruebas —respondió él—. Pruebas científicas.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso será mejor que vengas aquí y me examines… para buscar esas pruebas… ¿no te parece? —Apartó el plato a un lado mientras hablaba, y luego retiró la silla hacia atrás, apoyando el respaldo en la cocina que había a su espalda.

Edward no daba crédito a su suerte. Lo estaba invitando a tocarla, ahí mismo, en ese preciso momento.

Bella vio a Edward levantarse, la palpitación en su entrepierna latiéndole salvajemente. Era un chico atractivo y había mostrado interés desde el principio. La prudencia había ido retrasando aquel momento, pero era algo que tenía que pasar. Él la había conquistado con su personalidad intensa, sus ojos verdes y su robusta estructura ósea. Por no hablar de lo macizo que estaba, alto y musculoso, con una vitalidad que se adivinaba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Cómo me alegro de haber hecho comida tailandesa… —comentó Edward mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella y apoyaba una mano en su rodilla—. Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Para mí también. —Ella le cubrió la mano con la suya y luego separó las piernas—. Te deseo, Edward. He pensado mucho en este momento.

—Yo también. —Bajó la mirada. Siguió con los dedos la blonda de sus medias y suspiró fuerte—. Eres muy guapa.

—Y se supone que tú tendrías que estar realizando tu investigación. —Bella estaba desesperada por que la tocara; si no lo hacía pronto, no tendría más remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto y tomar ella la iniciativa.

Se subió la falda y dejó a la vista sus bragas. Sabía que estarían mojadas, y cuando bajó la mirada vio una mancha húmeda que seguía al triángulo de su coño.

Edward soltó un taco en voz baja.

— ¿Podrías considerar esto como prueba? —preguntó ella.

Como el joven sensato que era, meditó su respuesta con cuidado antes de formularla en voz alta. Era una de las cosas que le habían atraído de él. En el fondo era serenamente ambicioso, le gustaba el riesgo, pero consideraba con cuidado todos sus comentarios antes de arriesgarse.

—Necesito algo más sustancial —respondió al fin. Un destello de humor le iluminó el rostro.

—En ese caso, creo que deberías examinarlo más de cerca, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse, su intensidad aumentaba por momentos. Bella frunció los labios, la sangre palpitaba en sus venas mientras esperaba a que la tocase.

Edward se movió entre sus muslos abiertos y recorrió con un dedo la tira de las bragas —tanteando la piel a lo largo de la costura entre su coño y su muslo—, luego metió el dedo por debajo de la tela y fue derecho a su raja.

La mano le tembló ligeramente mientras recorría con la parte posterior del nudillo la hendidura de su coño, entrando en un breve pero delicioso contacto con su clítoris. Cuando ella dio su aprobación con un murmullo, repitió el movimiento. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en la boca, sujetándole con fuerza los hombros mientras lo hacía. Él le devolvió el beso y sus lenguas entrechocaron mientras exploraban ávidamente la boca del otro. Ella también podía saborearlo, y lo deseó con todo su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento ágil, rodeó con sus muslos abiertos las esbeltas caderas de él. El cambio de postura permitió a Edward desplazar el dedo más abajo, y un momento después le había retirado las bragas a un lado y le había metido el dedo dentro.

—Oh, sí, qué gusto… —dijo Bella entrecortadamente cuando su duro dedo se deslizó dentro de ella. Lo apretó con avidez y se recostó en la silla. Balanceó las caderas, moviéndose contra su dedo, apoyando los hombros en los mandos de la cocina, a su espalda.

—Come algo —susurró él, señalando hacia la mesa.

Bella pasó el dedo por el borde de su plato y luego se lo llevó a la boca y chupó la salsa picante sin dejar de mirarlo. Las especias le empaparon las papilas gustativas y sintió un hormigueo y chispazos. Tenía toda la piel en llamas, los pezones empujaban la tela de su vestido. Su interior se contraía rítmicamente y la dura presión de los dedos de él allí abajo era incluso mejor que antes.

—Oh…, qué bueno eres…

—Debo decir que me tomo mi labor de investigación muy en serio. —Soltó eso en voz alta y luego gimió y bajó la mirada hacia su coño, que le atenazaba los dedos—. Eres increíble —añadió.

Bella sacudió las caderas a un lado y a otro, cabalgando sobre sus dedos. Lo que quería en realidad era su polla, y sabía con solo mirarlo que él estaba más que preparado y dispuesto a dársela.

— ¿No dijiste que había postre?

—Sí, macedonia de frutas tropicales marinadas con amaretto.

Bella ronroneó y siguió girando a un lado y a otro, cada vez más cachonda.

— ¿Por qué no me lo das mientras estás dentro de mí…?

Dejó que aquella sugerencia flotara entre ambos.

Al cabo de un momento la comprensión iluminó la cara de Edward. Retiró los dedos, echó mano a la puerta de la nevera y sacó un cuenco grande y cubierto. Mientras lo hacía, Bella vio el bulto en sus vaqueros. No le cupo duda de lo dispuesto que estaba, así que se quitó rápidamente las bragas; estaba preparada —más que preparada— para todo lo que viniera.

Edward sujetó el cuenco con una mano y puso la otra en su coño desnudo. Había una mirada posesiva en sus ojos. Apretó, como si examinara su madurez. Luego extrajo un jugoso pedazo de mango del cuenco y se lo acercó a la boca.

Ella aceptó la ofrenda, lamiéndole los dedos mientras lo hacía. Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. La textura y el sabor eran como un baile sugerente sobre su lengua, y la jugosa fruta hizo fluir su propio néctar.

—Haces que me sienta hambrienta.

Edward tenía los ojos entornados, y la sonrisa que le rondaba la boca le hacía aún más atractivo.

—Y tú haces que me sienta afortunado.

Sujetaba el cuenco como si tuviera miedo de lo que podría hacer si lo soltaba. Eso hizo reír a Bella.

—Deja eso sobre la mesa y dame algo más duro.

Señaló con la cabeza su entrepierna.

No pareció que Edward necesitase evaluar el riesgo de esa posible acción. En cuanto hubo dejado el cuenco, se bajó la bragueta y su polla salió de golpe, reclamando atención, larga, dura e impresionante en sus dimensiones.

Bella se reacomodó en la silla, separando aún más las piernas. Se pasó los dedos por los pliegues de su sexo para mantenerlos abiertos, invitándolo a entrar.

Edward miró fijamente la ofrenda. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y se sacó un condón. Rasgó el envoltorio rápidamente y se lo colocó.

Bella entrelazó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, él empujó la punta roma de su polla hacia su hendidura y ella soltó un gemido. Él vaciló un instante, pero ella lo instó a seguir dándole un golpe en el trasero con uno de sus talones.

—Edward, te necesito, mucho. Me has puesto como una moto con tu deliciosa cocina. Mira cómo estoy… No me hagas sufrir más y hazme el amor.

Edward no parecía capaz de responder verbalmente, pero su respuesta física fue perfecta. Le agarró las nalgas con las dos manos y se la metió entera, centímetro a centímetro, luego retrocedió y volvió a embestirla hasta el fondo.

Bella expresó su gratitud de una forma muy audible y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él la abría más aún, la llenaba más aún.

La besaba en el cuello a medida que iba encontrando su ritmo; las manos le agarraban el culo mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Entre besos húmedos, él susurró su nombre y gimió.

— ¡Dios, qué gusto! —exclamó ella.

—Te he deseado tanto…

Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla, ella sacó un lichi del cuenco de frutas, se lo metió a él en la boca, y luego lo besó y le quitó la fruta de la lengua con su propia lengua. Aquello puso a Edward al borde del abismo, y siguió embistiéndola con las caderas una y otra vez.

Cuando Bella mordió la suculenta fruta y el amaretto se le derramó por la lengua, alzó más las rodillas, lo que cambió el ángulo de su polla dentro de ella. La silla crujió, las patas delanteras quedaron levantadas en el aire, y dio gracias por estar apoyada contra el electrodoméstico.

—Oh, sí… —exclamó, jadeando, cuando Edward empujó la polla contra la pared delantera de su vagina y la golpeó en todo el centro—. Prométeme que la próxima vez que hagamos esto nos comeremos así toda la cena.

Edward dejó de moverse y le tomó la barbilla con fuerza con una mano mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le impedía que mirase hacia otro lado.

—Solo si tú me prometes que habrá muchas próximas veces.

La emoción la desbordó, su cuerpo prolongó el éxtasis del momento… sus palabras y sus actos le habían causado una profunda impresión, justo lo que él obviamente pretendía. Unas lágrimas espontáneas asomaron a sus ojos. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que nunca volvería a sentirse así, que nunca volvería a desear a nadie de ese modo. Y entonces apareció Edward e hizo saltar todo eso en pedazos. Bella asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a él con más fuerza.

—Te lo prometo.

Él desplazó la mano y la extendió sobre su monte de Venus, moviendo en círculos el pulgar sobre su clítoris, y luego empujó de nuevo. Fuerte.

—Quiero darte siempre de comer, todo.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí!

Las caricias del pulgar sobre su clítoris en llamas le arrancaron un grito de la garganta. Balanceando las caderas de lado a lado, le sujetó los hombros con ambas manos. Alcanzó el clímax y una intensa oleada de placer inundó el valle entre sus piernas. Un río caliente de néctar se desbordó a su paso por el punto de unión entre ambos, empapándole el culo y la silla que tenía debajo.

Edward no tardó en sumarse a ella, cubriéndola con las caderas una y otra vez mientras llegaba hasta el final y se vaciaba por completo en su interior. Antes de retirarse, cogió otro lichi y se lo puso a ella entre los labios. Bella mordió la fruta y paladeó su sabor intenso. Se limpió un hilo de zumo de la comisura de la boca.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? —preguntó—. Vas a conseguir que quiera empezar de nuevo.

—Esa era mi intención. —Su sonrisa era malévola.

Bella no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podrías repetir?

—Segurísimo. Desde el día en que te conocí, me he empalmado todas las noches pensando en ti, así que tengo un montón de erecciones por compensar.

Bella señaló el cuenco de la fruta.

—En ese caso, creo que ha llegado el momento de que nos traslademos a tu cama. Coge la fruta; yo llevo el vino.

Edward sonrió.

—Perfecto.

Mientras se ponían de pie, con paso tambaleante y entre risas, ella se agarró a él.

—Me gustas, Edward, me gustas mucho.

Él la tomó por la nuca y la besó durante largo rato.

—Tú también me gustas, mucho. De hecho creo que me enamoré de ti hace semanas. ¿Te preocupa eso…?

Su mirada era desafiante. Era un hombre muy intenso, y eso la hacía arder en llamas.

—Ya no. —Le recorrió la barbilla con los dedos y suspiró de felicidad—. Aunque tengo que decir algo —añadió.

Una mirada de preocupación asomó a los ojos de Edward.

—De vez en cuando tendrás que dejarme cocinar… De lo contrario nunca llegarás a saber cuál es la comida que más me excita.

La mirada de preocupación desapareció; Edward sonrió.

—Eso aún lo hace más interesante…

Ella siguió recorriéndole el mentón con los dedos.

—Cuando algo me gusta mucho, siempre vuelvo a por más.

**_Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas chicas que le dan follow o favorite a mis adaptaciones, chicas, no las conozco, pero solo por el hecho de animarme a seguir se han ganado mi aprecio._**


End file.
